yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
KiKen Tasanagi
" The Tasanagi Blood line... will know vengeance..." 'First Name' KiKen 'Last Name' Tasanagi 'IMVU Name' DarkKeyome 'Nicknames' *Kenny, Ken *Onigami Age UNKOWN Gender Male 'Height' 5'12 'Weight' 150 'Blood type' B+ 'Behaviour/Personality' 'Younger Years' KiKen Tasanagi can be known as extremly rude or better yet plain out stupid. His brash attitude may get him in trouble alot but at the same time it saves his life quite often as well. KiKen is intelligent though he likes to play stupid for the people around him. " I like to think of myself as a Visionary. Naa-I'm-Saying Guy?" KiKen is a somewhat alcholic. Ahhh who am i kidding he eats, shits, and sleeps to get drunk. Though most guys his age proabbly have there own busniess by now. Kiken works many jobs, hopping from place to place looking for work due to him getting bored easily. A Power Kendo master, and Kenjutsu Master Kiken takes pride in his sword play skills. Ahh but he has a weakness.... his younger sister. His over-protective ways has gotten him into so much shit throughout there years growing up, he doesnt like her dating a guy who cant atleast beat him or keep up with him. Most of the time Kiken's drunk... getting thrown out of bars, sleeping with random women, or getting chased down by local gangs for not paying Gambling Debts. Although he may come off as a complete screw up... Kiken is highly aware of his wrong doings. Yet he simply... " Well... i just dont give a fuck honestly." 'Clan & Rank' Currently is in no clan, nor has a rank. 'Onigami ' 'Onigami' *Onigami represent the counterpart and sometimes the dark aspects of a Supreme Deity in many verses, they existed before the multiverse itself and are considered the essence of all evil, darkness, chaos and the ultimate decreator of the universe ranking them among the most powerful entities. 'Apocalypse Inducement' *The users of this power are able to bring forth the end of the world, the universe or the end of time itself. The user can control various powers that destroys the worlds, such as natural disasters, disease, global conflict and such total destruction. The user can even gain followers from the acts the user performs. This power may be the result of a negative utilization of Prophecy Construction. 'Evil Embodiment' *The user of this power is or can become the embodiment of evil and can manipulate everything evil, including having all evil powers and power over evil beings, places and events (The user literally become a force of nature). Examples include using weather to destroy towns, cursing people to induce horrifying effects, physically and psychologically torturing people, inducing sins, etc. The user can also do things like shapeshifting into a chaotic monster and do almost anything as long as it ensures death, destruction or torture on the victims. The user of this power is incredibly powerful because of the limitless capabilities and the fact that there is evil in almost every place. The user cannot be "killed" and can exist anywhere, but their existence is far stronger in some places than others as long as the place isn't overrun by a good embodiment user. *By nature somebody must always possess this power as evil has existed since the beginning of time and without evil, there cannot be any good. *Advanced users may also be able to possess people and other supernatural beings and give them some Power. This is known to some as Demonic Empowerment. More advanced abilities include not only the ability to possess people, but also to possess land, objects and flora to manipulate the surroundings. *All Evil Powers *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Curse Inducement *Dark Arts *Dark Element Manipulation *Darkness Embodiment *Dark Side Aspect Manipulation *Death Inducement *Demonic Power *Demonic Magic *Destruction *Disease Manipulation *Evil Aura *Explosion Inducement *Fear Embodiment *Fear Manipulation *Fear Embodiment Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation *Feral Mind *Hell Lordship *Horror Inducement *Immortality *Invulnerability *Jinx *Malefic Force Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Mental Manipulation Mind Control *Necrosis Inducement *Nigh Omnipotence *Pain Inducement *Pain Inducement Pain Illusion *Psychological Manipulation *Reality Warping *Satanic Incarnation *Sin Embodiment *Suicide Inducement *Torment Inducement *Torment Inducement Tormentor *Unnatural Presence *Vice Inducement 'Demonic Energy Manipulation' Users can manipulate energies with/of/from demonic origin. They would be able to do all kinds of unholy things with their unique type of energy. Things like creating blasts to viscous monsters of devilish energy. Users would be able to summon evil spirits, through ritual use of the energy. *Demonic Energy Aura *Demonic Field Manipulation *Demonic Energy Amplification *Demonic Energy Attacks in the form of balls, bolts, beams, breath attacks, rings, waves, etc. *Demonic Energy Combat *Demonic Energy Constructs *Energy Constructs Demonic Energy Wing Manifestations for flight *Demonic Energy Generation *Demonic Energy Sensing *Damage their enemies by Incineration Concussive Force, or even by Soul Mutilation. *Summon demons from the depths of hell for aid, through circle rituals. Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu #*Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu focuses on iaido. Iaido, derived from iaijutsu, develops the samurai skill of drawing the sword and cutting in the same movement, rather than cutting from a traditional stance after already having drawn the sword. Iaido aims to cultivate spiritual harmony in addition to the battlefield skill of iaijutsu. Eishin-ryu contains sitting techniques, standing techniques and techniques for use against multiple opponents, as well as for use on terrain. Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu #*Although the samurai carried both a katana and a wakizashi, they only used the katana outdoors and the wakizashi indoors. Miyamoto Musashi, the famous samurai who wrote "The Book of Five Rings", developed Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu. This style's name translates to "Two Heavens, One School" and refers to the trademark stance of both swords held above the head to attack. The swords work in a sequential rhythm; as one sword defends, the other attacks in the next step. Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-ryu #*Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-ryu remains the oldest surviving school of Japanese swordsmanship. According to Koryu, an index of traditional Japanese martial arts, Katori Shinto-ryu dates to 1447 and has had 20 headmasters based in Japan. The style encompasses training in the use of the katana, the bo staff, the halberd-like naginata, the spear and in empty-hand combat through jujitsu. Katori Shinto-ryu headmasters enjoy the status of Living National Treasures of Japan. Mugai-ryu #*The Chicago Mugai-ryu Study Group manual explains that this style has existed since 1691. It has both kenjutsu and iaijutsu techniques. Students train with bokken--wooden swords--or iaito, aluminum training swords with a dulled edge. Advanced students move on to tameshigiri exercises, which involve cutting targets to ensure proper form and blade angle during a cut. Mugai-ryu's iaijutsu curriculum incorporates two-person forms to help students achieve a sense of distance. Ono-ha Itto-ryu #*Ono-ha Itto-ryu's name translates to "one sword." The underlying principles of the style, and the branches of Itto-ryu that followed it, rely on a single powerful cut to defeat the enemy. According to Fighting Arts, Ono-ha Itto-ryu curriculum has over 150 techniques, many of which involve a direct downward cut through the center line of the body, often using the wrists as a target during their raised position when ready to attack. Modern kendo, the sport form of kenjutsu, derives its underlying philosophy from Itto-ryu. Yagyu Shinkage-ryu #*Yagyu Shinkage-ryu was the first style of the Tokugawa shogunate, before they began using Ono-ha Itto-ryu. Shinkage-ryu emphasizes flowing, subtle movements, and uses a longer and thinner blade. It contains some principles of aikido: instead of killing an enemy, the style encourages the use of disarming techniques. Jigen-ryu #*Jigen-ryu was founded in the late sixteenth century. It emphasizes a powerful first strike, intended to kill an enemy instantly. Students of Jigen-ryu stand in a modified Hasso-no-kamae stance, with the sword held vertically on the right side of the face with the guard at cheek level. The attacker makes a running hidari-kesa cut from the opponent's left shoulder to his right hip, cutting into the base of the neck where armor would not protect easily. You can learn Jigen-ryu in Kagoshima prefecture today. Tamiya-ryu #*Tamiya-ryu, founded in the late 1560s, makes use of a sword with a slightly longer hilt. A longer hilt gives the sword greater stability and power. When you stand in the high stance, Jodan-no-kamae, your opponent will have a tendency to look at the raised sword blade, and they will not notice foot movement. Tamiya-ryu requires large, precise movements. 'Weapon of Choice' *Katana blade that he usually keeps on his back, though he has two of them that also sit on his right hip - Handle length: 10.9 Blade length: 28.5 Overall-Height: 5'5 *Wakizashi blade that he keeps within his shirt- Handle length 5.5 Blade length: 12.99 Overall-Height: 3'5 *Spears *Kunai's *Shurikens *Glass bottles *Shoes *Anything he can get his hands on. Allies/Enemies Anyone thats against his own belifs. Those who dont belive in peace. Himself 'Background' Kiken and his yo' 'unger sister Kimiko were both children of a powerful Samurai who had all his life 'fought in wars for causes not to justified. Due to him slaughtering men upon men on the battle field. It caused him to grow bitter and cruel. Their mother was a simple field worker who owned her own tea shop on one of the islands of Japan under there fathers name. When Kiken was 15 his mother grew ill... and with that his father grew abusive. Taking a liking to beating the children and forcing them to work long and tiring hours. His mother... with her last breathes finally told her them to leave. She was too weak to go... and knew that there father would never attempt to hurt her as he did them. Their father being in the other room.... was not taking this lightly. Barging into the room he met the young boy and began to beat him relentlessly. Kiken...fed up with the punishment lashed out. And managed to take his father down with 10 hard punches to the head, knocking him out. With sorrow in his heart, he took the money that his mother gave him... and him and his yonger sister said there goodbyes. Taking a boat trip all the way through Japan they learned many trades.... how to steal and do whatever it takes to survivie. ''' '''When Kiken and his younger sister had hit there late Teens. Kiken had placed himself within the army to help pay for him and his sisters expenses times were hard but they were willing to make him work. When Kiken became 22. He was able to come home.... he learned many things along his travels and with the raging war going on during this era of time it had turned him into a well toned warrior. But... with the expense of a PTSD. Kiken had seen many die, and had lost his mind during the insanity. To help cope with the pain he began to drink, quite heavily untill it became his way of life. At the Age of 23 he was already a full-fledge alchohalic and a angry one. A young man who was once known for his Excellent Martial arts skill, was now pushed down to the towns local drunk. He now lives with his younger sister in a shack out of the town that they shop and interact with on a daily basis. Kiken wishes to make money on his own time... and is no hurry to do anything. "...Just... waiting for the clock to drop zero y'know.." 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 23:10, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Tasanagi Blood lines Category:Ancestry Category:Feudal Category:Kagemaru Category:Tasanagi family